Loneliness
by Miwa Lucifer
Summary: ..Oh god.. I hope our friendship can continue to exists until I'm old and Killua. Do not make us do not realize, if we slowly ruin our friendship. I want to startle to see our friendship. You should not separate us, we keep. Because Killua is my first friend in high school.


**Disclaimer: Humter x Hunter © Togashi Yoshihiro-sensei.**

**WARNING!**

**AU, a little miss typo.**

**Loneliness**

**-oOo-**

It started when i entered high school. At that time, I was just playing with my best friend when junior high, Neon. Neon dialogue even think of me as a stranger in her life. "Sorry, who are you?" That's the sentence that was brought Neon when I joked with her.

So, I was alone after the inauguration ceremony of new students. I was always alone. Each lesson takes place, all teachers instructed to make a group. All want a Neon. But not with me. I was not considered at all.

Three months have passed since the enrollment ceremony. But I, still alone. Still, no one wants to be friends with me. _Maybe I'm weird._ I think. But a miracle happened. I can feel a chat with someone, when a silver haired boy approached me.

"What is your name?" asked the boy. "Do you mind if I talk to you?" then he sat down in front of me. "I Killua. Killua Zoldyck." continued and he held out his right hand to me to shake hands with me.

I reply to shake his hand and answered his question. "Kurapika. My name is Kurapika. Greetings, Killua." then I looked at his face for a moment. "Why do you want to talk to me?" I asked.

He looked back. He displays an expression like, _**why-you-ask-so?**_ To me. Before long, he answered. "Because I just want to be friends first in your life in high school." he smiled at me. The first genuine smile, a sign he wants to be friends with me. "Why are you always alone, Kurapika?" he asked turning to me.

I smile back. "Thanks." I said simply. "Killua, what do you mean it wants to be my first friend in high school?" I again asked him.

He just smiled at me and smile made me blush. Before long, he replied. "Hn. I mean it, Kurapika."

"Killua," I called as he started to stand up. "You what class?" I continued.

"We're one class, Kurapika." He said, and he smiled at me and went to the bench that sits not far from the bench where I was sitting.

-oOo-

_It's been a month since I and Killua make friends. Now, we've been friends like little friend. We already know each other's secrets. He knows my deepest secrets and I also know his deepest secrets.._

"I'm going to the cafeteria. You want to come, Kurapika?" Killua ask me. "Or do you want me to buy bread and water?" he continued.

I stopped writing for a moment and looked at my friend and then I answered his question. "Hm.. sounds good. Sorry to trouble you, Killua." then I smile and continue writing my diary.

"All right. Then I go first to the cafeteria. You wait here, yes, Kurapika?"

"Hn." Short I replied without looking at him.

_..Oh god.. I hope our friendship can continue to exists until I'm old and Killua. Do not make us do not realize, if we slowly ruin our friendship. I want to startle to see our friendship. You should not separate us, we keep. Because Killua is my first friend in high school._

"I'm back! Kurapika, why are you crying? There wrong? Or I make you cry? Are you crying why, Kurapika? What bread that I buy one? Or you do not like bread? Hey.."

I wiped my tears when I heard the voice and looked at the face Killua Killua then I smiled. "I'm not okay. Oh, the bread? Thank you."

Then I unwrapped the bread and eat it. Killua looked confused by my attitude. Then he saw on my table book is still open and exposed to droplets of tears. Then he said, "take it easy, Kurapika. Promise I will not leave anything that happened." and as usual, he said, smiling at me.

I stopped for a moment of my activities. Then again look at him. "Do you mean it? Mean, you will not leave, even if one day I had an accident that will kill all the nerves and that I could not move anymore, Killua? Did you promise?"

"Sure." He smiled again. "Why would I lie to you? After all, you already know my deepest secret, right?" then he smiled again and winked his right eye. And he sat down in front of me. "Your secret is my secret and it was not much different, right?"

I did not realize that I shed tears. And it instantly makes Killua shocked. Very surprised. "Oh, you're crying again? Why are you crying again? Was there something wrong with what I said? What my words made you cry?" He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and gave it to me. "It. Wear hand broom! Wipe your tears it. Eyes water is too valuable just to cry over trivial matters, Kurapika." he continued.

I received a gift handkerchief and smiled. "Thanks, Killua. Anyway, if you got a new friend, please introduce me and do not you forget about me, yes, Killua?"

"Sure. You too, okay, Kurapika? Do not forget me and introduce your new friend, if you have any. Promise?" He held out his little finger to promise. And I responded with a smile and put my pinky finger to the little finger.

-oOo-

Now, I've probably class 2, class division this time is very fair. Because I got two new friends chatting. Machi and Shizuku. Ya. They are my new friend. Class 2-B here, I know them.

"Have you heard? Said, Killua, children from families affected by the accident Zoldyck it!" said someone in front of me.

"Yes. Said, he suffered broken bones and broken ribs!" Further beside her friend.

I widened my eyes in disbelief. _Killua.. Accident? Fractures and fractured ribs? No way!_ I thought in disbelief. I looked at Machi and Shizuku while making the expression, _**really-it?**_ And both my friend just picked up his shoulders.

"Kurapika," Machi dial tone flat. "I'll ask Killua exposed the truth about the accident. Calm you." she continued. Then, Machi— pink haired girl walked over to two people talking about Killua accidents.

"Kurapika, you're a brave girl. You have to be patient about the news that will bring Machi." Shizuku encouraged me not to be sad with a story that will be taken Machi. "Oh, look! Machi has returned!" Shizuku exclaimed when seeing Machi walking towards us. "What, Machi? Why is your face so rather glum?" Asked Shizuku. Hearing that, I avert my eyes to the face of Machi.

"Kurapika it, help toughen up when you hear this." then I swallowed and nodded. "Fine. Shizuku, please listen to this carefully. Said they had, they do not lie. They speak honestly." Machi draw a deep breath and blow gently. "Killua Zoldyck, it fractures and fractured ribs severe. Now, Killua hospitalized near our school."

I widened my eyes for a second time today. _God.. Is this your ordeal with us? Please do not take Killua. I still do not keep my promise to him! The promise of introducing my new friend to him! Let Killua heard and smiled. Ya. I want to see him smile again at me. A sincere smile, which as I can the first class. _I pray in my heart.

Shizuku pats me on the shoulder. "We go to him now?" he asked. "Machi also, huh?" Shizuku then shifted his gaze to the pink haired girl.

"Hn. Moreover, Killua was your friend, right, Kurapika? We are also your friend. So, we have to see him too." Machi said in a tone that he try to be cheerful.

I smiled in the direction of two friends. "Thanks, Machi .. Shizuku." then I looked at them alternately. "You are the best my friend!"

-oOo-

"Killua Zoldyck. I want to visit the room where the boy named Killua Zoldyck treated." I forced the nuns to tell where the room Killua treated.

"I'm sorry, but now instead of visiting hours. Please come back later at 12 noon." the nurse replied with a friendly tone.

"Excuse me, Sust." Call a physician dark glasses. "Children named Killua had been realized. Chamber 408 Please bring food, huh? I wait there." The doctor continued.

"Well, doctor." replied the nurse briefly.

"Doctor! Wait!" I stopped it by calling his doctor. "What do you mean Killua, named length Zoldyck? Killua Zoldyck?" I asked, with a force too with alarm.

The doctor stopped and turned to me and Machi also Shizuku. "Hn. Zoldyck His name is Killua. Sorry, who are you?"

"My name is Kurapika. I'm his friend. Could we see him?"

"Kurapika? I often hear Killua always calling your name. Please follow me, Kurapika."

The doctor invited us to follow him. Then, we decided to follow him back to the room where Killua was. We passed many rooms with many patients. Soon, we get number 408 in front of the living room doctor that allow us entry. Once we got in, I went to someone who was lying in a mattress.

"Killua .." I called out the name of the person with a weak tone. "Killua .." I repeat my sentence. Then I ran to the figure. The figure looked at me and he smiled. _It is Killua_. I thought. Ya. Killua that I know always smiling no matter what.

"Kurapika. Been a while. Oh, you got a new friend, huh? Will you keep your promise, yes? Haha .." Killua said the weak and weak with laughter too.

I stopped running and looked down. Covering my eyes with my bangs are blonde. "Hn." I said simply. "Killua,"

"hm?"

"Do.. you miss me?"

Killua chuckled. "Sure. What are you doing her—"

"What do I do? What else !? I am to see you, fool!" I snapped Killua unconsciously. "You yourself !? Why did you crash !?"

"Kurapika, please hear me .."

"What !? What else should listen to akh !? Listening stupidity is that?" then patted me on the shoulder by someone.

"Kurapika, already." I look back and get Machi behind me. "Killua being sick. Allow it to rest first."

"Who are you?" Killua asked to Machi.

"I Machi, Kurapika friends. Kurapika initial intention was to introduce me and my friend to you. Bu—"

"Machi, already. Let me introduce you. Killua, I will keep our promises. She's Machi, my friend. And, that behind Machi is Shizuku. She's also my best friend." Killua moment I noticed. Soon, he chuckled.

"That's good. You've got a new friend, Kurapika. Oh, I also have. His name was Gon. He was the son of the plain. Exciting, but also stupid. Haha.. In essence, he is a cool kid. You're definitely going to be interested when talking to him."

Then, I smiled back at him. "You can sit down?" I asked.

"Sure, hold on." then he tried to get up and finally he sat down. I just gave a smile in thanks. Then I immediately hugged him. He was shocked. Very surprised. Then he-was replying to my arms.

"Can you promise me one thing?"

"of course. What is it?" I removed the arms from the body vulnerable Killua now.

"Promise for a speedy recovery. Do not forget our promises before, and .."

"and?"

"remains a friend. Understand?" Killua nodded.

"Got it! Do you, okay?"

"definitely. Okay, I'll be back. Promise it, okay?"

"hn."

"until tomorrow, Killua!"

-oOo-

"You've been a little better?"

"uh. you own? Sorry to trouble you, Kurapika."

I shook my head. "Not. You're not a nuisance. Fact, you're a nuisance if you do not heal!" then we laughed together.

"Ehem.." We turned in the same direction. And see a doctor with dark glasses standing in front of the door of the room Killua. "Oh, excuse me. But, your friend named Gon come to see you." he continued. "Gon, please enter. Killua waiting for you inside."

"Uh." responsible person from the outside. After the man went in, I glanced Killua. His face radiates happiness extreme.

"Gon!" Killua cried when he saw a man named Gon was entering the room. The person named Gon was emitting an aura of happiness similar to that issued by Killua. "Gon, Kurapika is my girl friend when I was in grade one that I tell. And Kurapika, this is Gon. My bestfriend I say fun, but stupid. Haha.."

"I'm Gon. Gon Freecss. Pleased to meet you!" he stretched out his right hand. And I responded.

"Kurapika."

"Kurapika, what do you think about Killua? Mean, do you think as a girl." Gon asked me.

"Killua? Hm.. To me, it's Killua.. Cool, handsome, and sometimes stupid, too." I replied with a chuckle.

"Ha? Could you repeat that again! Stupid? Helo .."

"but it's a reality, Killua. You're stup-" to Gon Killua immediately smacked loudly. "Aw .. Sick!"

"oh, you can already smacked, meaning you've recovered, yes. Would you like to lie to me, huh?"

Killua's face paled. "N-no! Not what I meant! Which I mean it, stop the conversation. Yeah, what I meant."

"You're funny. Did you guys dating?" Gon ask us.

"NO!" we replied simultaneously. A few seconds later, the three of us laughing together.

"Well, said the doctor, you can go home, tomorrow." Gon tell us the sidelines laughing.

"How do you know it, Gon?" Killua asked Gon.

Smile and replied by Gon. "Just heard from doctors who often take care of you."

"Who?" I ask him now.

"Doctor. You do not know what's his name?" I shook my head. "Leorio. Doctors Leorio His name."

Suddenly, as Gon said, the doctor came into the room and announced Killua important announcements. "Killua, you can go home tomorrow. Due to your condition has improved. And, if possible, be careful when driving. Do not let it happen again, understand?" Killua nodded. Before the doctor was gone, he added, "if you can also, stay home friend who's close to 3 months. After 3 months, you can only go home. Neither, just that much just what I want to. Excuse me."

-oOo-

"Killua! Are you better?" I asked Killua when he saw it was holding a broken right hand three months ago. "If you still do not feel good, you can rest in my house before. How?"

"Hn.. I'm fine. Kurapika, if I may say it, I'll tell you."

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry. Sorry that I could not keep my promise to not leave you no matter what."

"What do you mean?"

-skip (3 month later)-

"Hey, Kurapika," two people who are talking about Killua accident three months ago, coming to us who were talking.

"Menchi, please tell her."

"but, I'm not sure Kurapika can accept it gracefully." responsible person weird green-haired ponytail. "Not. You alone, Ponzu!" she continued.

"All right." Ponzu the person named exhaled deeply. "I heard, Killua is in a coma in the hospital for several weeks now. Also, hear-hear, Killua.."

"Killua?" I repeat the phrase green-haired girl that big hat.

"I knew it. I can not tell. Menchi, you alone. Please."

"What? Oh well. Well, I heard, while Killua coma, he.. He often prayed."

"Pray? What do you mean? Like what he pray?"

"like, _god.. When it's time you want to take me, take me alone. Kurapika But please do not front._ And, _if you want to get me in front of Kurapika, allow me to smile at her for the last time._"

I immediately covered my mouth with my hands and release it immediately. "Where Killua treated!?"

"at the same hospital when he broke a bone."

"Okay, thank you!" then I took the bag and ran out of the school immediately.

"Kurapika! Wait for us!"

Somewhere along the way, I ran as fast as I could, crying, of course. I think is, the goddess Fortuna is on my side, it did not. I was stuck in traffic by a passing train twice in a row. After that, I immediately went on a run. When I got in the hospital grounds and ran toward the lobby. Ask if the patient named Killua Zoldyck still treated or not. After receiving the answer, I immediately ran back toward the room number 408 Having reached the front door, I opened it out loud and see the state of the room, panting. Then saw a young man in one bed near the window. I approached the figure slowly panting.

"Killua.." I called his name. "Killua.." I repeated when he did not answer. I never do this, ever. Called turned towards me and smiled. Forced smile. _Whether he is Killua? If so, why is he smiling force? Not. I must have the wrong person. Killua I know, never been like this before._ However, the hope was dashed when he called my name. I walked over to her and sat down beside him. Then he said that it should not. Like,

"thank you for your concern over this. Sorry to trouble you.. I'm sorry because I could not keep our promises, and.. Thank you because you want to dye my life." then he smiled and closed his eyes.

I think he was joking. So I laugh that I was forced, of course. Then I shook him. Previously, he opened his eyes and touched my left cheek and smiled. Then he closed his eyes again. Forever. I laid his limp body in a mattress, and I stood away. Then sat crying and fell. I do not know if it would be like this, eventually. When it is, Machi, Shizuku and Gon came back to the room and saw me crying on the floor. Gon went to Killua and he was crying too.

**-oOo-**

A/N: Okay, how my artificial story? Strange? Good? Not bad? Up to it. Please leave your trace boxed review! Thank you.


End file.
